


All for effort

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MayNeedMoreEditing, Romance, Series!Malec, Show!Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: Set after episode 6, based on the next episode promo we got, showing Alec pushing Magnus back towards his room, and Magnus saying "You're not the only on that feels vulnerable"[This is something I wrote before the episode aired, but didn't get time to post it earlier! Posting now cause I didn't want to trash it xD I may fix a few things later~][WIll also probably add another chapter, based on another prompt. More details when I do~ ^^]





	1. Chapter 1

Jace had finally left Magnus’ apartment to take a walk and the Warlock was lounging on his sofa sipping on a drink enjoying the peace and quiet, wishing Alec was there with him now that the blond nuisance was finally gone.

Just then his doorbell rang, shattering the silence and Magnus sighed getting up to answer the door, muttering under his breath. “I should have known it wouldn’t last long.”

“That was a short walk blon-” He started saying before seeing the boy in front of him. “Alec?” Alec was standing there, as if the universe had heeded his hidden wish and summoned him to Magnus’ side. There was a strange expression on his face, like desire mixed with fear and determination at once. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” He asked, because surely it was too good to be true. Alec couldn’t have come there **_just_** to see him.

Without saying a word, Alec grabbed Magnus by the hem of his shirt and kissed him hard, pushing him back against a wall.

Magnus' eyes widened in surprise but then he closed them and kissed him back surrendering. He always loved kissing Alec after all.

But then the Shadowhunter raised his hands in his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt, and his eyes opened once more. "Alexander, wait." He pushed him back gently, and taking the message Alec stopped immediately and let him go.

The Nephilim's former determination slipped away and he looked nervously at him. "I'm sorry. I thought you’d want this."

"Alexander..." Magnus sighed. "Is that what you think of me? That this is the only thing I care for?" He said trying to conceal the hurt in his voice, but his eyes couldn't lie.

"No!" The Nephilim exclaimed urgently, wishing to make things right again. "No." He said softer, "Of course not... It's just that..."

"I understand you may feel uneasy since this is your first relationship." Magnus said patiently. "But you have to understand Alec. You're not the only one that feels vulnerable."

Alec looked at him in disbelief and Magnus went on. "I know I'm too much to handle for most people. You were shocked by the number 17.000 but the thing is... It's not **_my_** fault the number is so vast. No one lasted, no one ever really wanted to **_stay_** with me. I just... I kept trying. I didn't want to be alone."

"Magnus..." Alec muttered reaching out to touch his face softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Please Alexander, don't pity me." He said looking away.

"No. Magnus, **_look_** at me."

The tone in his voice made the Warlock look up, but what he saw on Alec's eyes wasn't pity, just tender fondness.

"I don't pity you Magnus. I pity those 17000 fools, who couldn't see what they had and let it go. And I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain. You deserve so much more. You deserve to be happy."

“Wha…t?” Magnus muttered staring at him, unable to believe he could mean those words, but also unable to find a lie in those sincere hazel eyes looking back at him.

Alec took a step closer and hugged him tightly. “I know I couldn't possibly compete with all those people, and I'm sure you've been with a thousand others better than me in many aspects, but if there's one thing I can do, is this.” He muttered to his ear, the whispered words making Magnus weak in the knees. “I promise I won't leave you. I won't push you away. Never again. No matter how tough things get, I'm going to fight for you. For **_us_**. So you don't have to be afraid anymore."

“You mean that?” Magnus whispered hugging him back tightly.

“I do. I really, really do. Don’t you want me to mean it?” Alec said, letting him go to look at him face. “I thought you were all for effort.” He smiled to lighten the mood.

Magnus smiled back at him, allowing himself to hope once more. “I am.”

“Good.” The Nephilim told him, leaning close, bringing their foreheads together.

Magnus closed his eyes, sighing contently, and when he opened them again, Alec was still looking at him, waiting, a loving look on his beautiful hazel eyes. The Warlock’s heart skipped a beat at the look in the Shadowhunter’s face, a look he hadn’t seen directed at him in ages.

There was pure desire there, but also endless fondness, and maybe even love. Feeling the same things himself, Magnus brought a hand up, to softly caress and cup Alec’s face, and closed the distance between them, bringing their lips together at last, in a sweet, soft kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt for this chapter by: @dj_borntoread  
> "Imagine when Izzy tells Alec about Valentine having the power to kill all people with Demon Blood and Alec immediately grabs Magnus Hard"   
> https://twitter.com/dj_borntoread/status/828959493228785664]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This one has been finished for a while, (before episode 9 aired) but still needed some editing and I was too busy and not very happy with it so I couldn't post earlier. (I'm still not very happy with it, but what can you do? xD)  
> Set immediately after ch.1 and before ep.9 since it’s canon divergence.

A while later, they somehow found themselves on Magnus’ couch, still kissing, their limps entangled, hands wandering slowly on each other’s bodies finally able to enjoy each other’s presence and touch without interruptions.

But of course, it was too good to be true, and there was no such thing as ‘no interruptions’. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they both looked up.

"Wow." Alec said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Someone came to your house and actually **_knocked_**  on the door?"

Magnus chuckled, reluctantly untangling himself from his lover. "It's a miracle." He agreed getting up.

"Where are you going?" Alec pouted. _'Why do they **always**  have to interrupt us?'_

"To get the door darling."

"Can't you just magic it open or something?" Alec asked waving his hands in a feeble attempt to mimic Magnus' hand movements.

"Like that?" The Warlock asked back, waving his hands too, way more gracefully than Alec had, and smirked when he saw the Shadowhunter staring, transfixed.

Alec raised his eyes to look at his face and smiled. "Exactly like that." He said reaching out to drag Magnus back on the couch with him.

Magnus sat beside him, raising an eyebrow in silent question. "It could be your mother. Or someone from the Clave." He said lowly.

"I don't care." Alec said with conviction, taking his hand. "They all know anyway. And they'd better accept it already."

Magnus' smile was radiant as he squeezed his hand staring into his hazel eyes lovingly. Alec mirrored his smile and they both leaned closer simultaneously, forgetting that someone would be there any minute.

They kissed slowly, relishing into each other's touch as Magnus' hands wondered under Alec's shirt, caressing his warm skin, and Alec's hands found their way into Magnus' hair, tangling a fistful of it between his fingers.

After a few minutes that felt like mere seconds, they separated, but still stayed close, their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes trying to catch their breath.

Magnus sighed contently, closing his eyes and the ‘spell’ that kept Alec bound to his beautiful gaze broke, and he became aware of their surroundings again, realising something was different than before, so he turned away from the Warlock to look towards the door. Isabelle was standing there watching them, grinning like a maniac.

"By the Angel!" Alec exclaimed, a little freaked out. "What are you doing Izzy? How long have you been standing there?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you." She simply stated, ignoring his question and moving closer.

"So to what do we own the pleasure of your visit Isabelle?" Magnus asked smiling at her. He had always liked Alec's little sister. Fierce, loyal, amazing style. What was not to love?

"There was something I needed to talk about." She said seriously, getting straight to the subject. "However... Downworlders aren't supposed to hear about it..." She trailed off, looking at Magnus, whose eyes widened in disbelief. He hadn't expected that from **_her_**.

"Izzy!" Alec's shocked voice reached his ears and Magnus took his eyes off his beloved's sister to look at him.

"It's okay Alexander." He soothed to calm him down. Alec was still staring at his sister, a look of utter disbelief and hurt on his face. "I'll just leave you two to talk." He said and got up, softly touching Alec's cheek who finally looked at him shocked.

"It's **_not_** okay!" The Nephilim said grabbing his hand to keep him from leaving. "Izzy! What's gotten into you?"

The girl shook her head exasperated by their dramatic reaction, a smile on her face. "If you two would let me finish my sentence before acting so shocked, you would hear that, Downworlders are not supposed to hear it, but Magnus kinda **is**  family, so of course he's staying. Not to mention, that if anyone should know, it's the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Right?" She winked at him. "So please. Sit down and listen to  what I'm about to tell you . We're going to need your help."

" ** _Oh._** " They both muttered simultaneously and Magnus did as bidden, sitting beside Alec again, so close that their legs touched. They both took comfort in the simple touch that reminded them they weren't alone anymore.

Izzy took a sit on a chair in front of them and started speaking.

"As you know," she said looking at Alec first, "The other day I went on a mission together with Clary to talk to the Iron Sisters."

Alec nodded.

“This is a secret no one is supposed to know about." She said. "Luke's sister Cleophas told Clary and I overheard."

“Izzy." Alec reprimanded her.

“You'll thank me later. This is too important."

“Fine, go on."

“It's about the Soul Sword. And Valentine's plans for it."

Alec leaned closer, unconsciously placing a hand on Magnus' knee and nervously drawing patterns with his fingers. Magnus softly put a hand over Alec's soothing him and the Nephilim looked up at him briefly, grateful for his presence. They smiled at each other and turned back to Izzy who was waiting patiently for their attention.

“The Soul Sword has an ability that has been kept hidden from us. A secret that would cause panic and rebellions in the Downworld, if Downworlders were to hear about it."

Alec shared a worried look with Magnus and turned back to look at her, as she went on.

“If activated, the Soul Sword has the ability to obliterate demonic blood."

“But wait, that's good, right?" Alec asked not getting the grave look on her face. He turned to Magnus who was looking at Izzy, a shocked look on his face, and heard Izzy's answer.

“Not demons Alec. Demonic blood. Any creature with it running through their veins."

Everything clicked and his eyes widened in shock too. "No..." Alec muttered as he grabbed Magnus' hand in reflex, squeezing it tightly. The Warlock turned to look at him, and Alec instantly knew that the fear on the Warlock’s face wasn't for his own life, but for every other Downworlder’s out there.

In that moment Alec realised, he'd even sacrifice his soul to keep Magnus safe.

“It can’t be...” He muttered, his hand holding Magnus’ shaking a little. Suddenly he felt terrified. Magnus couldn't die. He was immortal, he had lived through so much, enduring more unforgiving times. “Magnus...” He looked at the man beside him, his hazel eyes wide and full of despair. _‘You can’t die...’_ He thought. _‘I just found you...’_

Magnus’ expression after the initial shock was unreadable. He looked away from Alec turning to Izzy. “What can we do? We can’t allow this to happen.” He said coolly, suddenly distant, looking like the High Warlock of Brooklyn again; untouchable and cold.

If Alec still wasn’t afraid for him, he’d have let his hand go, fearing the Warlock wouldn’t want to touch him anymore after what he heard; but now, more than ever, Alec wasn’t going to let go. And Magnus didn’t push him away either.

“There are innocent Downworlders who will be killed.” Magnus said. “And children. Do you have any idea how many children are going to die?”

“None.” Alec answered making them both turn to look at him. “No one will die. We’re going to stop this.”

Magnus looked like he wanted to something, but it was Izzy that spoke instead. “What he said.” She said smiling at her brother. “I need to go for now. I just came to tell you so you can think of something in the meantime. We’ll be in touch.” She got up and patted Alec’s hair (now that he was sitting and she could reach). “It’s going to be okay.” Were her last words and then she was out of the door.

Alec turned to look at Magnus again. His Warlock was staring at the door, a thoughtful, distant look in his beautiful eyes.

“What are you thinking?” Alec said lowly, hating the tense silence between them.

“I wonder if Nephilim will ever stop trying to eliminate us...” Magnus said without thinking about it, still not looking at him.

“I’m sorry.” Alec choked out wondering if he should leave. He was still holding onto Magnus’ hand, unwilling to let go.

Magnus finally looked up at him, surprised, his distant expression melting away into a confused one. “What are you talking about Alexander?”

“I’m a Shadowhunter too, aren’t I?”

“Did you know about the sword’s ability?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

“No!” He exclaimed.

“Do you agree with Valentine's plan to use it?”

“Of course not! What are you talking about Magnus? I would never do something like that to harm the innocent!” He said thinking of that little Warlock girl he met the other day. Magnus smiled at him and Alec added looking at him, blushing a little. “And you... I could never do anything to hurt **_you_**...”

Magnus looked taken aback by the confession for a moment and then he smiled, a brilliant smile that made his gorgeous eyes shine. “My sweet Alexander...” He crooned touching the Nephilim's face softly, before cupping it with his hands and leaning closer, bringing their foreheads together. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”


End file.
